world_of_dajifandomcom-20200214-history
Team Members and Areas of Focus
Cameron Driskill: is pursuing a Bachelor's in Film Production at Los Angeles Film School. For this project he created the Orthodox character group, the Soapbox Revisited of the Macro-Story, and the mobile game in Phase Two of Micro-Story. Carley Steichen: is a cinematographer pursuing a Bachelor's in Film Production with a concentration in Cinematography. Her ultimate goal is to be the Director of Photography on large budget fantasy, sci-fi, action films. For this project she created the Humane and Ambitious character groups, three Flora, five Fauna, one Conlang, the Enter Bizzaro World and Venti Failure of the Macro-Story, the Book Series in Phase One of the Micro-Story, and the Limited Series TV Show in Phase Three of the Micro-Story. Emma John: is a cinematographer and camera operator who’s studying at the Los Angeles Film School in order to receive her Bachelor of Science in Film Production Degree with a concentration in Cinematography. Documentary projects are her main focus and passion. For this Transmedia Project, she contributed to creating both the Righteous and Self-Indulgent Character Groups, four Flora ideas, seven Fauna ideas, one Conlang idea, the Grande Success of the Maco-Story, the Podcast in Phase One of the Micro-Story, and the Video Game in Phase Three of the Micro-Story. Nicole Ramsey: is a wife and mother of two. She is currently working a Bachelor’s degree in producing for film/TV. Her company ,Team Ramsey Entertainment, has two films in distribution titled CainAbel and Ole B.R.Y.C.E. For this Transmedia Project her responsibilities included creating the Ascendent Character Group, the All-In of the Macro-Story, ten Flora ideas, two Fauna ideas, and the Indie Film in Phase Two of the Micro-Story. Samrat Dahbi: has a Bachelor's in Drama (Performing Art). He is currently pursuing a Bachelor's in Entertainment Business from Los Angeles Film School. His focus is in Indian Cinema. For this project he created the Autonomous Character Group, the Monkey Wrench of the Macro-Story, one Fauna, the Graphic Novel in Phase One of the Micro-Story, and the Digital Series in Phase Three of the Micro-Story. Vivianne K. Salcedo:' is pursuing a Bachelors in Entretainment Business at Los Angeles Film School. She is also a model and actress. She has science and art Associate Degrees. She has traveled the world since she was nine years old.She has had many jobs before moving into the entertainment industry, some were really bad like working in a meat factory (where they kill the cows, pigs etc), to a manager in a car factory, to being a flight attendant, to the Vice Principal of the Masters and PhD departments for philosophy and literature in an anarchist commune. She was also an Executive Chef in a spicy kitchen in Madrid, Spain. She has also done some freelance work doing murals and art design. For this Transmedia project she contributed by creating the map, the Pragmatic and Trascendent Character Groups, four Flora, three Fauna,' the Main Event of the Macro-Story, the Concept Album in Phase Two of the Micro-Story, and the Theme Park in Phase Three of the Micro-Story.'